


Wonder

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Lapis makes an unspoken cameo but she's there, May Or May Not Be Continued, Pre-Canon, Rose is Pink Diamond theory, Sapphire dealing with issues, This is basically all of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was simply another Sapphire.<br/>She saw beautiful things; but they came in splotchy, questionable blurs.<br/>Yet exams and tests proved she was flawed.</p><p>Another Ruby. Another replaceable Gem.<br/>Or so they thought when she was created.<br/>She was legendary, but she feared her legacy would be brief.</p><p>//</p><p>two gems collide. one is torn. the other oblivious.</p><p>(now edited & extended!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something lame I wrote for English class because we were assigned to write a sci-fi and / or space story. Don't know if this is what I'll turn in on Monday, but eh. At least someone gets to enjoy it.

She was simply another Sapphire.

Another wise mage, to give advice to those wandering in the world - and another siren to lure the enemy into the trap of Homeworld. She had almost no decision, very little moral… she was more or less a puppet. But something made her stand out, & the Diamonds could see that it was clear as the translucent sky every afternoon over Homeworld.

This Sapphire was unlike the others. Her future vision, her cold soul, on the outside, it seemed the same. But what she did with those powers - that was what was questionable.

...and the most stunning thing of it all?

She could see her own future, as where the others could not.

She saw beautiful things; but they came in splotchy, questionable blurs. She would find love. She would find a friend in Pink Diamond - as doubtful as that might be. She was one of the more ruthless one of the quartet. Sapphire knew there would be many risky decisions, but they were hard to see in her mindset. And somehow, a few millennia from now, a human boy would change everything, and the fate of Gemkind as they knew it.

But of course, Sapphire remained silent. Every vision, every what if and what not, she didn’t dare tell a soul. She couldn’t.

Yet exams and tests proved she was flawed.

They had threatened to smash her gem - as the Diamonds had done with the defective Pearls and a few of the newer gems arising. Sapphire had no choice, she had to remain silent. She must. For her own life, and the others she might impact with her so-called blessings.

One of those others just so happened to be a warrior gem…

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Another Ruby. Another replaceable Gem.

Or so they thought when she was created in laboratories, among a few dozen siblings.

Rubies were meant to be scrawny, impoverished grunts; the ones who snuck around the slums of Homeworld, doing the dirty work. They had no real purpose, they were just there.

However, this one, she walked away from the life laid out for her. She wanted to be someone, she wanted to do something more than run the streets and just barely get by, living on drops of neon and scraps of crystals; while other Gems lavishly lived in palaces and fortresses.

Ruby protested, and she made her voice known all over Homeworld.

The Diamonds were alarmed at first, but upon seeing this Ruby’s immense strength and peculiar fire soul, they took her in the Armies. She fought hard, she fought well, despite being small. She even outranked a few of the stronger Gems; such as Jaspers and Topazes. She was the only Ruby in the history of Homeworld to become something.

She was quickly going up the military ranks of the Armies, they were already preparing to write her name in historical texts and she gave hope to those of her kind who were giving up on themselves.

This Ruby was legendary, and she knew it, but she feared that her legacy would be brief.

War was going on a few lightyears away, on a strange planet that Pink Diamond seemed to be fascinated with. Earth, they called it. A fairly young region, so the civilization there would never remember that Gemkind ever existed.

Which made it easy for Gems to be sacrificed for the good of their kind.

Ruby knew her fate.

Or did she?

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Sapphire found herself looking after a fellow spawn of Blue Diamond; a Lapis Lazuli. The poor thing, so oblivious, so unbeknownst to her grim future. It was hard to hold back the tears forming in her singular eye, but Sapphire managed.

She had gotten good at that since she understood the true burden of her powers.

The ice, she could control. The future vision, however, was a different story.

The Lapis Lazuli toddled around, occasionally fluttering with her wings, as Sapphire calmly looked after the young Gemling. She had no duties for today, so this was the lowest job Sapphires would occupy; taking care of younger Gems, which could be a bit of a burden now and then. It wasn’t as if Sapphire disliked her jobs, but she wondered why she couldn’t be free every once in a while.

And if she didn’t have enough marks on her record, she would question more than that.

Such as, why was she the only one of her kind with one eye? No matter how many regenerations, she would always have a singular eye; only one way to observe the world.

Why were Gems in ranks? Did they not all deserve to be equal? Pearls were so dispensable, practically spat on by other Gems, taught from the beginning that they were worthless. Meanwhile, Diamonds were rare and worshipped as if they were Gods, hence why they ruled Homeworld.

How come only certain Diamonds produced spawn and the others did not? Blue Diamond and White Diamond specialized in growing the population, bringing about new gemlings every other moon cycle. Yellow Diamond would never dare do such a thing, and Pink Diamond preferred to stay in the shadows of it all.

Sapphire believed that maybe a change was due.

But even the suspicion of being a rebel was enough to have her Gem smashed without question or investigation, so Sapphire kept all of her questions in her kaleidoscope of a mind. Sometimes, she wondered if there were more Gem colonies beyond Homeworld-

-her train of thought was broken upon hearing a door open, and a very small Gem stepped inside the fortress of the Diamonds.

“Hello,” Sapphire murmured, in a tone of voice as cool as her frozen veins.

The Gem saluted. Ah, a soldier. They appeared to retain a gender-neutral appearance, as some of Gemkind chose to do from time to time. “Ma’am,” A vaguely feminine voice. “I’m here for an appointment with Yellow Diamond. General Tourmaline has sent me to give a message.”

“Name?”

Another salute. Soldiers certainly were professional. “Ensign Ruby, class number 359.”

Sapphire seized up. This was a Ruby? Number thirty-hundred and fifty-nine? Everyone on Homeworld knew that Rubies and Pearls died and were replaced fairly quickly, but to know that the population was so strong…

...were there more dead or alive?

“Viscountess Sapphire, class number 27,” Sapphire replied, with a small curtsy.

She would not look this soul in the eye. She couldn’t bear to see the life of another innocent Gem play out-

“Could you please see if Yellow Diamond is available?” Ruby asked. “The message is urgent.”

“She just left the fortress,” Sapphire replied. “She’s visiting the constellation Aquarius to speak with an ally.”

Ruby nodded. “Well, could you tell her, or any of the Diamonds, that Earth is failing?” she spoke up. “The general is worried for the living race there. Humans, they’re called. Tourmaline is worried that we may be harming them, which is not what we intend to do.”

Sapphire pursed her lips, fiddling with her dress. “I will pass on the message,” she declared. “Is that all?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ruby assured. She was about to turn and leave, until she paused. “Beg my pardon, but you don’t act like a high member of Gemkind. You’re rather timid.”

If only she knew the burden. Then again, Rubies were very uneducated.

“If it's not too rude, may I see your Gem? I don’t see it located anywhere on you.”

Sapphire timidly held up her hand, where her Gem broke out among a glove on her palm. For some reason, this caused the Ruby to gasp. She also held up her own hand, where there was a bright, burning red Gem on her own palm. Very rarely did two Gems have their gemstones in the same place…

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Ensign,” Sapphire spoke up. “But I believe the army is wondering where you are by now.”

“Yes,” Ruby said slowly. “Of course.”

As Sapphire adjusted her bangs, she gasped when she made eye contact with the soldier. No- no-

-wait. There was light at the beginning of this tunnel. Could she see a good future for once? There was war, there was blood, but in the end, Sapphire could see a figment of happiness… why was she in her own vision? Why was she with the Ruby? They seemed to be friends or maybe something a little closer, maybe it had something to do with the placement of their Gems?

“I hope to see you again, ma’am,” Ruby declared as she saluted one last time as she left the fortress.

“Yes,” Sapphire stated. “The feeling is mutual.”

Another time to see Ruby, the soldier. Another chance at eye contact. And one more time to replay it all. Sapphire pondered a few things as she glided out of the room, entering Pink Diamond’s office.

“Pink Diamond?”

“Yes?” No one could hate Pink Diamond, no matter how ruthless and heartless she seemed to Gemkind. Her voice was so soft, so comforting. She may have siren powers as well, some speculated. “Sapphire 27. What is it?”

Sapphire curtsied. “A soldier came to me,” she explained. “Ensign Ruby.” She had no reason to state the class number. Everyone knew of the only Ruby in the army. “She gave me a message, from General Tourmaline. She says that the war on Earth-”

“-Earth?” Pink Diamond perked up - and her smile was that of an angel’s. She had a strange fascination with the planet and it’s inhabitants, and why, no one knew. “Go on.”

“Earth is failing. General Tourmaline is worried that Gemkind is ruining the creatures there.”

Pink Diamond froze. Her beautiful face, framed by a crown of curls, crumpled up, and she frowned heavily as she grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk and began scribbling with an ink-soaked quill. It seemed far too fast, but Sapphire quickly found herself holding what she assumed to be a letter.

“Take this to General Tourmaline,” Pink Diamond declared. “Tell her not to harm any humans. I will inform the other Diamonds of this immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sapphire declared.

She never looked Pink Diamond in the eye- not when her future was so puzzling…

Sapphire left without a word and tucked the letter into her dress pocket. She was about to leave, until the Lapis Lazuli gemling began crying and crawling over to her. Minding her icy touch, Sapphire picked up the young Gem and coddled her.

“I wish I could change everything in this world,” she whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear-

-especially herself. The truth hurt far too much to live in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Maybe someday. Dunno. Only Sapphy can see the future! Comments are the best, by the way :).


End file.
